


Sometimes it's just easier to run from mistakes.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and Person B wake up in the middle of nowhere with no memory of who they are or why they’re there. From ID cards/licences they figure out their names, but that’s it. They have to work together to remember what happened and to get back to civilisation. It’s up to you who did this to them and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's just easier to run from mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 2kficteen send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

The first thing the red head sees when he opens his eyes is another man. The man is sprawled out across the floor in a similar fashion to the red head himself. The red haired man doesn’t know who he is. He doesn’t understand why the man is there nor does he know why he himself is there either. He just knows that he’s somewhere cold and there’s a man lying across from him. He groaned as he sat up, his sides aching from a bruise he doesn’t remember having. In all honesty, the man doesn’t remember anything. He can see that they’re in some forest, if the trees around them are anything to go by. The man doesn’t know for the life of him what type they are though. They’re ominously tall and the bark is dark. To him they resemble Christmas trees. He doesn’t know why he’d find himself in a forest of Christmas trees with a stranger. Against his better judgement, he decides to get a closer look at his companion.

 

 

As he nears the man, his features become clearer. The man realises that he must need glasses considering the amazing difference moving closer has made. Though he can’t place a name to the stranger’s face, the man feels as though he knows him. He can’t deduce much past that except that he feels like he trusts him. Perhaps that is what had landed them stranded in a forest of Christmas trees with no recollection of who they are. Maybe the stranger knows who he is. Maybe he knows who they are. That would be nice. If only the stranger would wake up, the man thinks. The man decides he needs a little push, quite literally, and he shoves the stranger’s shoulders to wake him up.

 

 

Green eyes snap open to meet his. They show fear and confusion as the red haired man stares back at him. The stranger recoils away from the red head with speed. The red head holds his hands up to show he means no harm. He’s not sure how much more damage he could do to the situation they’re in. The stranger halts and just stares. He looks like’s he’s trying to piece something together.

“Who are you?” The stranger asks boldly. He has an accent. It’s foreign and strange.

“I don’t know.” The red head confesses honestly. “Who are you?” There’s a pause as the stranger frowns. He pats mindlessly at the breast of his jacket as though he’s searching for something. His face lights up when he appears to find it. The red head watches him free his wallet. The man opens it and pulls out a card of some sorts. He smiles as he reads it,

“I’m Gavin. Gavin Free.” Gavin says confidently.

 

 

The other man frowns. He copies Gavin’s earlier actions and feels the pockets of his jacket for his ID. Why didn’t he think of that? He silently celebrates when he finds his own wallet and he pulls it out. The wallet opens easily to reveal a few dollar bills and some cards. The red head pulls the first card he finds with a name on it.

“I’m Michael, Michael Jones.” Michael tells Gavin happily. The similar last name does not deter him – it’s fairly common. He’s mostly just glad he knows his name now.

“That’s top. So, Michael, it’s probably a long shot but… do you know why we’re here?” Gavin asks. He tilts his head to the side as he speaks and Michael finds it adorable. He shakes the thought away. The cute stranger is not his priority at the moment.

“No, I really wish I did though.” He confesses. Gavin pouts.

“Bollocks.” He curses.

 

 

“Do I know you?” Michael has to ask, he needs to know. He hopes he does know Gavin. He likes him already. Gavin seems to think about it for a second.

“I don’t know but it feels like it doesn’t it?” Gavin murmurs. Michael nods. “Maybe we can find more stuff on us that’d tell us more.” Gavin suggests as he begins to pat down his person once again. Michael nods. That seems logical. He likes Gavin, he has a level head. He follows Gavin’s lead and starts to pat at his pockets. Disappointingly, Michael comes up empty. However Gavin seems to find something. He cheers rather loudly and catches Michael’s attention. Michael looks up to see Gavin staring down at his hand.

“What? What’re you looking at?” Michael questions. He’s mad that Gavin knows more than he does.

 

 

“This is interesting.” Gavin smiles.

“What is?” Michael snaps. He’s growing impatient. He didn’t think it was possible but he feels even more confused. Gavin keeps his eyes upon his hands and his smile grows wider.

“You’re Michael Jones, right?” Gavin questioned coyly.

“That’s what my ID says.” Michael replies. He’s not sure if that is his name but whatever.

“Michael, look at your hand.” Gavin prompts. Michael looks down. He sees a flash of gold and brings his hand closer to his face to see it better. Around his ring finger is, well, a ring. Michael squints to read what’s upon it. He can briefly work out the name ‘Gavin Free’ etched into it. Michael gasps. Then it all comes back to him.

 

 

~~~

 

Michael doesn’t care for a traditional wedding but Gavin had insisted. Michael would have been just fine getting hitched at a courthouse. Instead he finds himself awkwardly waiting for his husband-to-be at the end of the aisle. Michael’s excited and nervous all in one and he’s physically shaking. His best man places a hand upon his shoulder to calm him. Michael turns to face him and he smiles. Michael recognises his face. The short, dark hair and brown eyes framed by glasses are familiar but he’s lacking a name. In his memory, Michael still smiles but in reality his mind is whirring. Who is this man? He’s clearly a friend of Michael’s. Why doesn’t he know his name? Michael is torn away from his frantic thinking by the sound of music. He turns to look down the aisle to watch Gavin walk towards him.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Michael beams at the memory. He looks up at Gavin and suddenly it makes sense. They wear matching smiles as they both remember. Gavin crawls over to him and Michael lets the Brit crawl into his lap. He holds the slighter man close and rests his nose in the crook of Gavin’s neck.

“Michael, why didn’t we remember that?” Gavin murmurs into Michael’s shoulder. Michael can hear the worry and fear in his husband’s voice. He feels it too but he’s determined to be strong for the both of them.

“I’m not sure Gavin. This whole situation is weird.” Michael states as he runs a soothing hand up and down Gavin’s back. The Brit hums as an answer. Michael glances around the forest as though it’d give him answers. While he remembers nothing, Michael notices that it’s getting dark.

 

 

“Gavin.” Michael says as he starts to push himself up off of the ground. The Brit clings to him in uncertainty as Michael struggles to get them both to their feet, “Gavin – it’s getting dark.” Michael tells him and finally Gavin stands upon his own two feet. He doesn’t unwrap his arms from around Michael’s neck. He’s worried he might forget again if he does. Michael doesn’t blame him.

“What’re we going to do Michael?” Gavin asks. Michael shakes his head, he doesn’t know. Neither of them know anything – Michael thought that they’d established that.

“We’ve got to get away from this forest, that’s for sure.” Michael says. Gavin nods.  He lets his arms drop in favour of holding Michael’s hand. Michael squeezes it in reassurance as they start to walk in a random direction.

 

 

oOo

 

The sun has almost disappeared by the time they reach a road. It’s disappointingly empty and there are no street lamps to guide their way. Michael squints in the dim light to try and see if there are tire tracks upon the floor. When he sees none, Michael slumps to the cement in defeat.

“Get up, Michael – we’ve got to keep walking.” Gavin insists as he tugs his husband up by the arm. Michael lets Gavin carry his weight. “Michael.” Gavin whispers. He’s pleading. He needs Michael to not give up – to stay strong. Gavin doesn’t know much anymore but he knows that Michael’s always been the dependable one. Michael looks at him. His eyes are hopeless and he tries to smile.

“Gavin, we don’t know where we are. There’s nobody passing by. We have no idea how long it’ll take us to get to civilization.” Michael says slowly to make sure Gavin understands him.

“Well we’re not going to get there by just standing here. C’mon, let’s move.” Gavin insists. He tugs on Michael’s arm again and this time Michael lets himself be lead. As they walked, Gavin caught sight of a familiar sign and suddenly he was stopped short.

 

 

~~~

 

Gavin’s head was pounding. It hurt to open his eyes so he kept them closed for now. When he tried to move, he found he couldn’t. He was in a vehicle, that much he was sure of, as he bounced with every bump. Gavin could hear someone breathe beside him. Someone was muttering to another person, their voices were low and almost inaudible. Gavin ignored them for a moment in favour of wriggling. He’d have panicked about the situation if those voices didn’t seem familiar. Gavin turned his head to face the body beside him. He forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry but he could make out his husband’s face. Michael appeared to be sleeping, eyes shut and breathing slow. With a frown, Gavin saw that his husband had been prevented from moving too. Michael was wrapped in coarse rope. Gavin looked down at his own chest and saw that he was tied with something similar. He turned the other way to see if he could deduce where they were going. Gavin watched as a faded, broken stop sign whizzed by.

 

 

Suddenly, the voices Gavin heard picked up in volume.

“Remind me again why we’re doing this to Gavin too? He’s a powerful asset to our group, Geoff.” One guy says to the other. Geoff. That seems familiar. To Gavin the name means boss, friend and father figure.

“I told you, it’d kill the boy to see Michael forget him. I’m cruel, Jack, not heartless. Besides, he’d become a risk like his idiot husband here.” Geoff says to his friend. Gavin tries to conjure up an image of these men, both men that he’s sure he knows, but his mind comes up blank. Gavin can only assume that they’re the reason he and his husband woke up in a forest with no memory. Before Gavin can learn anything more, he hears one of the men yell in the front.

“Shit, we didn’t finish the job. Pull over!” Geoff yells when he realises that Gavin is awake.

 

 

~~~

 

“Gavin? Are you all right?” Michael asks. His voice his panicky and he’s trying to shake his husband from whatever he’d succumbed to.

“That sign. I know that sign, we have to go this way Michael – it’s where we came from.” Gavin declares. He starts to walk in the opposite direction than they were going.

“How do you know that?” Michael questions but he follows obediently. He didn’t know any better.

“I remembered.” Gavin says gleefully. Michael snorts.

“Yeah? Did you remember anything else besides a sign?” Michael asks as he reaches for Gavin’s hand. He takes it and swings it lightly. For a moment they can forget that they’re basically fucked and are instead merely taking a romantic walk.

“I remembered Geoff and Jack.” Gavin says. Michael’s button nose crinkles as he frowns.

“Who?” He questions. Gavin shrugs.

“I don’t know. They said that they did this to us though.” Gavin says.

 

 

“Why would anyone do this to someone?” Michael says in disgust. Gavin shrugs.

“I don’t know.” Gavin says sadly, “Michael – I think they were our friends.” Gavin confesses.

“Some friends they are.” Michael scoffs spitefully as they walk. Gavin nods.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine why they did this to us.” Gavin lies. From what he remembers, it must be Michael’s fault. He wasn’t about to accuse his only companion of getting them into this mess though. From the way Geoff was talking about it, this was the better alternative. Gavin was glad, too, because he’d rather be here with his husband than a bunch of psychopaths who made their own friends forget stuff.

“So, how long do you reckon it’ll take us to get back to civilization?” Michael asks conversationally.

“I don’t know – a while, I guess?” Gavin says. Michael starts to laugh. Gavin frowns, “What? It’s a valid guess!” The Brit protests.

“Of course it is but it’s obvious it’s going to take a while.” Michael giggles. Even Gavin begins to smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Gavin grins.

 

 

oOo

 

 

A while turns into well over a week. Along the way, Gavin and Michael find motels and small petrol stations to beg at. Most of the time, people take pity on them. Neither of them have much money in their wallets but they pay what they can and their helpers seem fine with it. They live off cheap rolls and reduced bags of chips for a while. They spend their time walking by the road with their thumbs out. Occasionally, someone will pick them up. When they ask where Michael and Gavin are headed, they merely say the nearest city. They’ve both assumed that’s where they came from.  Eventually, they make it. The good news was that they were right; they had come from this city. The bad news was that it forced them to remember everything.

 

 

~~~

 

Michael was beginning to question his boss’ moral compass. Geoff had just finished announcing his next heist, all the while taking swigs from a bottle of booze. Everyone was silent. They were contemplating their boss’ plan. Michael didn’t have to contemplate it.

“We’re not hitting a hospital.” Michael said defiantly. Geoff looked back at him in awe.

“Did you not hear me? Yes we are.” Geoff reiterated. Michael felt his husband clutch his hand, a warning. Geoff had grown more cocky and cruel over these past few months.

“We can’t.” Michael said. He pleaded with Geoff. Michael wasn’t a good person, he knew that. His kill count went far beyond what he could count on his fingers. But there was something so evil about hitting a place filled with people so helpless.

“Why Michael, my dear boy, I believe we can. These past months have proven that.” Geoff said with a smirk. All of their recent heists had been very successful and smooth. Their crew was making a name for themselves.

 

 

“Why?” Michael dared to question. Geoff stared back at him like it was obvious.

“They refused to pay, Michael. They’re the only ones.” Geoff told him. Michael rolled his eyes at his boss’ audacity.

“They can’t pay! They’ve got sick people to treat – they have nothing to give.” Michael cursed.

“Well, look at it this way. The people in there are already going to die anyway.” Ray, Michael’s best friend, shrugged. Michael glared at him accusingly.

“See, Ray’s got the right idea.” Geoff said proudly.

“There are nurses, doctors – they’re not going to die!” Michael protested but he was quietened by his boss’ raised finger. Geoff looked at him with fake concern,

“If this is too much for you Michael, you can sit this one out.” Geoff said. It wasn’t an offer, it was a threat. Michael knew better. Though every fibre of his being screamed not to, he forced himself to relax.

“I’m fine. Let’s do it.” Michael snarled.

 

 

oOo

 

 

In all of this mess, Michael had somehow been delegated to fire the finishing blow. He waited upon the roof of a building across the street. The grenade launcher upon his shoulder had once been so comforting on heists but to Michael it now felt like it dragged him down. From where he stood Michael could see everyone. Ray waved at him from a nearby rooftop. He was armed with his favourite sniper rifle. Michael looked away from him in disgust. Ryan was distracting the cops a few blocks away. Jack and Geoff were in a chopper in the sky. They flew tauntingly above Michael. Gavin, thankfully, was at home making sure the whole heist went smoothly. He had eyes on all of them and he could talk to them too.

“Are you ready, Michael? Ryan’s got the cops on his tail; the others say they’re ready if you are.” Gavin chirped way too enthusiastically into Michael’s ear.

 

 

Michael chewed his lip. He didn’t give Gavin an answer, not at first. He hoisted his grenade launcher up so that it was aimed at the hospital. Michael held it there for a few seconds.

“Michael? You haven’t got much time.” Gavin reminded him. Michael heard the chopper above him. He glanced upwards briefly. Michael looked back toward the hospital. Then, without dwelling on it, Michael re-aimed his grenade launcher at the helicopter.

“I’m ready.” Michael stated as his fingers danced along the trigger. It took Gavin too long to realise where his boyfriend was now aiming and as Michael made the shot, Gavin yelled in his ear.

“Michael! What are you doing? Michael, don’t!” Gavin cried but the shot had already been fired. Michael smirked in satisfaction as he watched it soar through the air.

 

 

It seemed that Jack and Geoff were already one step ahead of him. Before they could get hit, Jack manoeuvred the chopper out of the way. Michael watched in horror as the grenade flew effortlessly by them. It went spiralling into a nearby building instead. Michael cringed as he heard the building go up. He’d closed his eyes in horror. When he opened them, Michael saw that the building was on fire. The chopper that was once above him was now coming dangerously close. It seemed that Geoff and Jack intended to land right by him.

“Michael, what have you done?” Gavin’s voice cracked down the line and then he was cut off. Michael swallowed the bile in his throat.

“Good question, Gav.” Michael murmured back.

 

 

~~~

 

Michael squeezed Gavin’s hand. Together they stood below the building that had started it all. The top floors had been rebuilt and the new brickwork was painfully obvious against the old.

“We shouldn’t be here.” Gavin said suddenly. Michael turned to question the sudden panic. He saw the worry and the fear in Gavin’s eyes, “They’ll know. Michael, we have to leave.” Gavin insisted.

“Why? We should go and pay them a visit! Those assholes.” Michael spat.

“Michael, they’ll kill us both and you know it. Geoff gave us a chance – don’t blow it.” Gavin pleaded.

“Where are we going to go, Gavin?” Michael asked in anguish. He knew Gavin was right. He hated to admit defeat though.

“We could go anywhere Michael. Let’s move out into the country.” Gavin suggested.

“Oh? What will we do then? Become farmers and live normal lives?” Michael mocked.

 

 

Gavin looked physically hurt by his comment.

“Michael, it’s something. It’s better than being dead.” Gavin replied bitterly. Michael softened a little. After all, it had been his fault they were forced into this mess.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. C’mon, I’m sure we can find someone to give us a lift out of town.” Michael said. Gavin smiled at him and allowed Michael to lead them back towards the borders of the city.

“I think we’ll make excellent farmers, y’know.” Gavin giggled as they walked.

“Yeah, we’ll get a couple of cows and some chickens.” Michael played along.

“You’ll man the crops and I’ll look after the animals.” Gavin told Michael.

“Sure, Gavin. That’ll be nice.” Michael mused. As he held out his thumb to hitch a ride, Michael smiled. Yeah, he thought, maybe this would be better for them. No more violence, crime or murder. Just a bunch of cows and some grain. Michael could deal with that. He just hoped that Geoff wouldn’t come looking for them sometime soon.


End file.
